What are you Thankful for Neji?
by Neguru Sucashi
Summary: Tenten,I'm not thankful for many things but there is one thing I'm thankful for and it's in my pocket." "What is it?" "My...Skittles!".HAHAHA No this isn't the story but a Nejiten fanfiction for Thanksgiving special!Happy Turkey Day!XD


**Hey people!!**

**This is my Thanksgiving fanfiction that I promised so TA-DA!!I know it might be a little late when I post this but I had trouble yesterday(more like eating fajita's till I die trouble!!XD)but I hope you like it and yes the poll is closed and the winner is Nejiten!!I was also thinking this so I'm happy!!**

**Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer:Yes,I'm so the creator of Naruto you stupids!!!XD**

**

* * *

**

**Tenten's Pov...**

Today Neji and I went to Hyuga Compound for a big announcement Hinata has to say.I was thinking what might Hinata might want to could be that Naruto finally asked her out or Naruto got her pregnant!But,I knew Hinata was too sweet for that and that Naruto's really dense that it wouldn't happen anytime soon;but I was still wondering so I turned my head to face Neji.

"Hey,you know what Hinata's big announcement is?"I asked watching him close his eyes.

"I wouldn't know that's her business."he said in a shivering tone that it gave me goosebumps on my arms and down my neck.

"Alright."I said turning to face the road and we continued in pleasant silences towards the Compound.

I saw the gates and the gate keepers bowing at us as we entered.I was used to the formality but sometimes I can't help but think how the Hyuga's live in a life like this;but if there's one thing I know,it's that Hyuga's aren't example human and Neji is an he can almost adapt to anything in a second that it's really scary;but as his teammate and best friend I know that's his nature and I accept it kinda.

We arrived at Hinata's bedroom and saw everyone of Rookie 12 and Lee there sitting and talking to each other.

"Oh!Tenten-chan,Ni-san p-please come in."Hinata said inviting us into the entered the room and sat on the floor close to Lee.

"My youthful teammates it's very youthful to see you here!!"he said with a salute and a cheeky smile.

"It's good to see you too;Lee do you know what the announcement might be about?"

"I have no idea my youthful flower!!I thought it might be something youthful about Naruto so I was curious and came here!!!"

"Yeah I thought that too,but I don't think that's the case..."I said while thinking through the possibilities.

"Ne Ne!!Did someone say my name?!"Naruto said while sitting himself next to Lee.

"No!!We did not discuss your youthful relationship with the youthful Hinata!!"Lee said while looking away.

Neji and I slapped our foreheads.

"Ok!"he said with a big grin.

I sighed."Oh Naruto,you really need to grow up and become less dense!!"I said out-loud.

Naruto was about to respond when a voice boomed the walls.

"HEY YOU IDIOTS!!!SHUT UP BEFORE I STICK SOMETHING UN-PLEASANT UP YOUR ASSES!!!"yelled Hanabi Hyuga while standing on the bed with her arms crossed across her chest and her face looked really pissed I thought she would pop a blood vein.

"There Hinata see?!That's how you get attention!!"she said sitting down back on the bed and had her face turned to her big sister.

"T-Thank you Hanabi.B-But don't do that a-again."Hinata said while turning to everyone.

"W-Well now that everyone's here,I can now start on the a-announcement."Hinata said while sitting on her bed.

"What is it,Hina-chan?!"Naruto said looking at her right in the eyes.

Hinata blushed."Um...w-well I'm going t-to have a p-party tomorrow and I-I was w-wondering if you guys want to come..."

"Really that's it?I thought you finally ask Naruto ou-"Neji's hand covered my mouth.

"Hinata-sama,why wasn't I informed of this?"Neji asked in a gentle manner while his hand was still on my mouth.

"W-Well Ni-san it was going to be a surprise so I didn't want y-you to know e-either.."she said timidly.

He nodded and grabbed my by my arm and hoisted me up to my feet."We are going to my room to discuss something in private."he said leading me to his room and his hand still on my mouth and I was getting pissed off.

"Nej let goo of my mouh!"I said muffling my words in his hand.

We arrived at his room and he locked the door and lead me to his bed and sat me there.I decided that do something that will get Neji super mad but it's worth it.I started to open my mouth and slid my tongue to his hand and started to lick his hand.I felt him stiff up and I was about to pull his hand away from my mouth but he kept it there and I had to continue and I started to lick his hand again but this time I licked in circles over his sensitive spot. And I felt him twitching so I decided to end this and I bit his hand.

"Ouch!!Damn it Tenten!What was that for?!"he said pulling his hand off my mouth and rubbed it with his other hand.

"It's your fault for putting your hand on my mouth!"

"Well what I am I suppose to do?You were about to tell Naruto about Hinata-sama."

"Ok,I'm sorry for that but you didn't have to drag me to your room!!Now everyone's going to be suspicious."

"They will understand and besides they already left."

"Huh?How do you kn-Oh!Wait don't tell me I know already."

"Hn."

"Wait crap!!What is the party about?"

"You don't know?It's Thanksgiving."

"OH SNAP really?!!I love Turkey day!!"

"It's Thanksgiving not turkey day."

" makes it Thanksgiving?"

"It's a day you give thanks for the things you have."

"Oh.I never thought of it that was really deep Neji!!Good job!!"I said with a thumps up.

" makes it turkey day?"

"Well we usually eat turkey on Turkey day so I call it that."

"Hn."

We sat there in comfortable silences for a few minutes when a knock came from Neji's got up unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Hinata.

"U-Um Tenten-chan,everyone left now so you c-can go home now."she said while walking away.

"Well I guess I should get going."I said while standing up and walking to the door.

"Wait.I'll walk you home."Neji said from behind me.I nodded and we went.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house and I turned to Neji.

"Well thanks Neji!"I said with a smile.

"Hn."

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Depends."

"What are you thankful for?"

"I don't know."

"Oh...I see."I said while approaching my door.

"Well good night Neji."I said while closing the door heading to my bedroom and fell head first to my bed and slept.

**The Very Next Day...**

I was walking to the Compound with a wild rice pot in my arms thinking about what Neji said last's night.

"_I don't know."_

I was kind of angry at him for not telling me the truth.I know he was hiding something from me and I was going to find out!!

I arrived at the Compound got past the freaky guards and and was walking to Hinata's room when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking...Neji."I said while looking up at his face.

"You should be more careful."he said.

"Anyway,Happy Turkey Day!!"I said with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving Tenten."he said while looking away.

"Ok;We discussed this issue and it's not Thanksgiving it's Turkey Da-"

"Tenten-chan your here!"said Hinata from across the hallway coming towards us.

"Happy Thanksgiving!"she said while hugging me.

"Happy Turkey Day Hina-chan!!"I said returning her hug.

"You can put your d-dish with the o-others Ten-chan."she said while leading Neji and I to her the door slide open everyone was there including our sensei's.

"YOSH LEE!!Our youthful teammates have come to join the party isn't that youthful?!!!"said Gai-sensei looking at Lee waiting for his answer.

"Hai Gai-sensei!!Welcome to the youthful party!!!And Happy Youthful Thanksgiving!!"he said while he and Gai-sensei hugged Neji and I in a crushing hug.

"Urg!Sensei!Lee!Let go of us we can't breath!!!Oh crap I think I broke a rib!!"I said in pain trying to get out of the hug.

"Both of you idiots let go of us before I snap..."Neji said in a murderous tone.

Gai-sensei and Lee let us go and ran to the corner of the room.

"We're sorry Neji."they said while hiding behind the sofa.

"Hn."he said while hoisting me up.

"Thanks."

We had dinner with everyone in a large room with a long dinner table with everyone's dishes on top.

We did our prayer and pigged out;everyone was talking,fighting,and getting even more full with food;I knew I had enough so I went out of the room found a window and jumped to the roof.I lay down looking at the stars and thinking how many there might be when I felt a presence behind me.I turned my head to find that someone was Neji and he sat right next to me without a sat a word;we sat there in comfortable silences for a while.

"Neji,last night you didn't answer my question."I said while sitting up.

"I did."

"No,I know you better than that."

"Hn.I guess you do."he said with a smirk.

"So what are you thankful for?"

"Since you like that question so much why don't you answer?"

"Ok.I'm thankful for meeting all those people who came to the party.I'm thankful for still being alive and.."I turned to Neji."I'm thankful to have meet you Neji."I said staring at his eyes."I'm thankful for you always saving me,I'm thankful for you always being there by my side,and I love you Neji."I said while standing up."Good night."I was about to leave when two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and pulled me into someone's chest.

"Tenten....is that how you feel about me?"Neji said forcing my chin up to look at me.

I nodded with my eyes closed and looking down when I felt warmth spread around me and I opened my eyes to find Neji hugging me.I was about to asked something when Neji interrupted me.

"Tenten...there's not many things I'm thankful for but there's one thing I'm thankful for and I'm hugging her right now."he said braking the hug and looked at me with his moonlight eyes."I'm thankful for you always protecting my back,I'm thankful for you to be by my side,and I love you Tenten,with all my heart and soul."he said tilting my head with his hand.I was about to answer him but I couldn't when his lips crashed into my lips to make a sweet first kiss.I wanted to stay this way forever but someone interrupted our moment.

"Oy!!I told you Sakura that they will be together by the end of the night!!!"Naruto said from the window looking at us then running when Neji was chasing him around the Compound.I laughed and looked up at the stars;there were many things I was thankful for but the one and only thing that I was thankful for and I can have was Neji.

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!:)**

**

* * *

Well that's a wrap!!!**

**I hoped you like this story and I'm sorry it might be a little late!!!**

**Eat until you die!!XD  
**

**See you Soon!!!**

**^^NeSu-chan^^  
**


End file.
